Good Boy
by Aisalynn
Summary: Into bondage, are you, luv? Didn't think the Chosen one of all that is Good and Light would be into those type of sex games." --pre Something Blue


Spike stopped abruptly at the bathroom door when he saw the dark chains dangled from the Slayer's hands, gently swaying back and forth just above the rim of the ceramic tub.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me, Slayer. The rope wasn't bad enough?"

The Slayer's expression didn't change from the stubborn, stick-up-her-ass one she usually wore. "We both know that rope isn't strong enough to hold a vampire, and I'm not leaving you alone with Giles if you are able to get free. Now, chains…" she swung the chains in her hand, smirking when they rattled. "Chains should work. Get in the tub."

Spike didn't move.

The Slayer gave a huff. "Sit, Spike!" she snapped, pointing one hand to the tub, "Before I decide you aren't worth the trouble and I stake you."

Reluctantly, Spike headed for the tub. "Not your soddin' dog, Slayer," he muttered under his breath as he crouched in the cold ceramic. It wasn't big enough for him to lay down, so he had to keep his legs curled up to fit. The Slayer probably wouldn't even bother to give him a pillow or blanket to make it more comfortable, either. Bitch.

"Actually, Spike. I really don't see much difference between you and a dog," she said perkily, and Spike snapped his head up, eyes flashing amber. "Let's see… There's your name, how you came begging to us for food," she bent down to look directly into his eyes and smiled, "the fact that you are now _muzzled…"_

Spike let out a low growl but stopped it immediately when the Slayer just smirked.

"And now," the Slayer leaned over and wrapped the chain around him, "you'll be chained like a dog." Spike didn't reply and the Slayer snapped the manacles around his wrist, giving them a strong tug before she sat back, a satisfied expression on her face.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Into bondage, are you, luv? Didn't think the Chosen One of all that is Good and Light would be into those sort of sex games." He leered at her, rolling his tongue behind his teeth, enjoying the look of disgust that appeared on the Slayer's face.

"That's disgusting, Spike." She turned away and reached for the second set of chains.

"That may be, Slayer, but you're the one who likes it. Admit it. You like having my tight, hot body all tied up and at your mercy. Bet Angel would never let you tie him up." He noticed how she tensed up at the mention of her ex and pounced. "That why he left? Scare him away, did you?"

At the expression on her face Spike thought he'd gone too far. He was sure, by the look of rage that tightened her features, that he would be staked any second now. Then suddenly, all the anger drained away and the Slayer smiled.

Spike was terrified.

"You're right, Spike," she purred and Spike's eyes widened. "Maybe I do like you like this." She leaned over him, smile still in place. Her hands found where his neck met his shoulders and teased the skin there, and his face was suddenly covered with silky Slayer hair as she bent closer to his ear. "Maybe I like you _exactly _like this." Her hands moved down, massaging his chest through his shirt and Spike couldn't help but close his eyes with a small groan.

What was she doing? Not that he was complaining, really, but he certainly hadn't expected _this_ when he made his little comment to the Slayer. Tiny Slayer fingers slid down his chest, tracing the outline of his muscles. One finger passed lightly over a nipple and he sucked in a breath. He could feel the Slayer smile against his neck.

"Your tight, hot body…" she whispered, hot breath playing against the sensitive skin below his ear. Spike let his head fall back, giving her more access to it. A part of him knew he shouldn't allow this, that he should be pulling away and threatening to rip her throat out if she came any closer, but he would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed what a hot little the thing the Slayer was, all fire and strength and sex packed into that tiny, deceiving figure. And _damn_ if she didn't know how to use her hands…

Said hands that were now moving lower, curving around his sides before coming back to play with the waistband of his jeans. A small, needy noise escaped his throat as her hands got closer to the place he most wanted them. The Slayer chuckled and continued whispering against his ear.

"…all tied up…"

Spike sucked in a breath as her hands moved down…

"…and at my mercy."

…and passed right over his straining erection to reach for his ankles.

_Click._

Huh?

Spike's eyes snapped open when the Slayer pulled away from him. She was once again kneeling at the side of tub, satisfied smirk back on her face. He glanced to his feet and noticed the manacles that now surrounded them. _That fucking little tease…_

"You're right," she said again, perky, smug Slayer replacing the seductress of a few seconds ago, "chains are a good look for you." She stood up and flounced to the door.

"_Slayer!_" Spike bellowed. "You get back here and finish what you started or I swear I'll--"

She spun around, hands on her hips. "You'll what?" Spike just growled and the Slayer smirked. "That's what I thought. Now, be a good doggie and _stay."_

He tried to lunge at her from the tub but the chains held him back. Damn Slayer was right, they were strong enough to hold a vampire, even a seriously _pissed off_ vampire. She watched his failure with a smile before turning back around, laughing out a "good boy" as she closed the door behind her.


End file.
